Without You
by Chibi Mariah
Summary: Kagome is in her last year of high school and falls deeply in love with a boy named Inuyasha, but what happens when her mother decides to move to America? Future Lemon! (Rating will go up later)
1. School Time!

**Summary; Kagome falls deeply in love with a boy named Inuyasha, but what happens when her mother decides to move to America? **

**I do not own any of these characters; however, the story is **_**mine. ** _

**Without You**

**Chapter 1; School time!**

Kagome awoke extra early to get ready for her first day of school. It was her final year of high school then she'd be off and away to college. She still remembers when she and Sango, her best friend, dreamt about going to college together and living together.

She pulled her school uniform out of the closest and slipped it on. Kagome didn't really care for it much, but she had to wear it because it was a school policy.

She studied herself in the mirror for a moment, and grabbed her hair brush so she could brush through her messy, raven colored hair. _There, _Kagome thought to herself smiling, _much better!_

Kagome rarely wore makeup, but swept on some light pink eye shadow and a truckload of shiny lip gloss. She smacked her lips and smiled in the mirror.

"Good morning hunny," Mrs. Higurashi gave her a kiss on the forehead as her daughter sat down at the table for breakfast, "You got up early today."

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure I was good and ready." Replied Kagome while buttering some toast.

"Well that's nice."

Kagome, Sota, Mrs. Higurashi, and Gramps all sat at the table and ate breakfast together while talking.

"Well, I'm off to school!" Kagome gathered her things and walked out the door, waving at her family.

_Well Kagome, _she thought to herself, _this is your last year of high school! You go girl!_

"Kagome, wait up!" called a breathless Sango, she was running and trying to catch up with Kagome.

Kagome turned around and waved at Sango and stopped walking.

"What's up, Sango?"

"Nothing much, I'm just excited to get to school."

Kagome smiled. "So am I. After this, our dream will come true."

Sango nodded and they walked the rest of the way to school.

XXXXXXXX

Kagome and Sango chose the seats closet to the window, and settled down in their chairs. They were in homeroom and couldn't wait to meet their teacher…and of course all the other students.

"Good morning class," the teacher began while handing out packets, "These are health forms and need to be signed by your parents. Return them to me tomorrow."

Kagome took her packet as the teacher handed it to her, and laid it down on her desk. _They're still having us fill these things out, _she thought; _we fill this out every year!_

After homeroom was over, Kagome and Sango headed towards their next class, Math. Once settled down in their seats, they began talking.

"Our homeroom teacher seemed nice." Said Kagome, trying to start a conversation.

Sango nodded, "Hopefully all of our other teachers are the same."

Miroku, the school pervert, came and sat on Sango's desk and looked down at her, until Sango stood up and pushed him off.

Kagome rolled her eyes. As Sango went to sit down, Miroku slipped his hand underneath her and squeezed her butt as soon as she came down. Sango let out a yelp and slapped him. _I guess he's never learned his lesson, _thought Kagome to herself.

Lunchtime came by quickly, and Sango and Kagome sat together as they always did, and was joined by another friend named Rin. All three sat together, eating, giggling, and talking about how their days were going so far.

Kagome smiled. "So far today has been going great!"

"Ditto." Sango and Rin said in unison.

They all finished eating and headed to their last class of the day. To their surprise, it went by quick…quicker than Kagome wanted.

Kagome slung her small backpack around her shoulder, and headed out the front doors with Sango alongside her. They were heading back to Kagome's to have an after school snack and work on homework.

XXXXXXXX

"So how was your first day?" asked Kagome's mother, Mrs. Higurashi.

Kagome smiled at her mother and replied, "Great! So far all of my teachers seem nice."

"That's good."

Kagome pulled out her math book, and began doing fractions while Sango was in the kitchen grabbing a soda.

"Want a soda Kags?" Sango asked while surfing through the refrigerator.

"No thanks."

A few moments later, Sango came back out with a sandwich, cookies, and a soda.

Kagome had a puzzled look on her face, "I thought your just went to get a…soda."

Sango blushed. "Yeah, but I was hungry." She bit into her sandwich and pulled out her math book.

"All done." Kagome said while smiling.

"You're done? Already?"

Kagome nodded, "Here are my answers if you want them."

XXXXXXXX

Sango left after they finished their homework, and dinner was ready shortly later. She joined Sota, Gramps, and Mrs. Higurashi at the table and began eating her ramen.

"I'm glad to hear you had a good day, Kagome." Her mother smiled. "High school isn't the easiest place in the world."

"Yeah, but I just ignore all the jerks."

"That's good."

Kagome nodded and finished eating.

XXXXXXXX

Kagome snuggled into her soft bed and slowly drifted off to sleep…

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review! I enjoy reading every single review because it makes me feel good to know people like my writing! Enjoy! I will update as soon as possible, usually I'll update a chapter or two everyday. 


	2. A New Friend

**I do not own any of these characters; however, the story is _mine. _**

Without You

Chapter 2; A New Friend

Kagome awoke to the aroma of pancakes cooking in the kitchen. She glanced over at the clock and moaned. Why was her mother up at 6:30 in the morning cooking pancakes? Kagome rolled out of bed and put on her robe. She went downstairs and put some syrup on a hot pancake and began to eat. It nearly melted in her mouth it was so good.

"Good morning, Mom." Kagome said.

"Good morning, Kagome dear."

Kagome put her plate in the sink and headed upstairs to get dressed. She didn't have to wear her uniform because the school changed their rule, you didn't have the wear the uniform.

She smiled and pulled out a black tank top and a pair of dark blue, butt hugging jeans. Kagome then went over to her dresser and pulled out her favorite black, beaded choker and put it on.

She pulled off her shirt and tossed it on the ground, exposing her bra. She quickly slipped the black tank top. She then pulled her sleeping shorts off and put on her jeans, and zipped them up. She looked in the mirror, and smiled. Now all she needed to do was put on her makeup and do her hair.

Kagome sat at her desk, and applied some eyeliner, then swept on some pink eye shadow. She took out her brown mascara, and put a light coat on. She stopped to look at herself and see what else she needed. _Hmm,_ she thought, _a little blush and some lip gloss. _She added a hint of blush and piled on some shiny, strawberry flavored lip gloss.

"There!" She said aloud while smiling at herself, "All I need to do now is my hair."

She pulled out a pink hair elastic and tied her hair back in a high ponytail. She then added a pair of chandelier earrings to complete her look.

Kagome ran downstairs, said her goodbyes to her family, and left for school. Outside, she met up with Sango who seemed surprised to see Kagome all dressed up.

"Going on a date?" Sango teased.

"No! I just wanted to look nice since we didn't have to wear uniform!" Kagome said in a calm voice.

Sango was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a little loose, and a dark red t-shirt. Her hair was tied back into a side ponytail and she wore a tiny bit of lip gloss.

On the way to school, the girls giggled and talked.

XXXXXXXX

Once in homeroom, Miroku approached Kagome and Sango, along with another boy…well, youkai to be exact. He had long, silver/white hair, claws, fangs, and dog ears.

"Kagome, Sango," Miroku began to introduce all of them; "This is Inuyasha, one of my friends I met over summer break."

"Nice to meet you." All three, Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha said in unison.

Inuyasha took his seat next to Miroku, who was seated next to Sango. So far, Miroku hadn't tried to grab Sango's butt, but everyone knew it wouldn't be long.

At lunch, Miroku finally grabbed Sango's butt and ran out of the cafeteria before she could slap him. Inuyasha, who was sitting on the opposite side of Miroku, was laughing hysterically. Kagome just rolled her eyes and took a drink of her soda.

Inuyasha couldn't help but stare. _She's so pretty, _he thought to himself. When he saw Kagome turn to him, he quickly turned away and finished eating his sandwich.

Once Miroku came back into the cafeteria and took his seat, Sango gave him a nice, big slap across the face and smiled with satisfaction.

Inuyasha laughed once again, and this time, Kagome couldn't help but laugh herself, but stopped when Miroku gave them both a dirty look.

Sango left to the table to go use the ladies room, and unsurprisingly, Miroku got up and followed her, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha together at the table. Kagome scooted over closer to Inuyasha.

"So…" she tried to think of something to start a conversation.

"So…" he repeated.

"How did you get to know Miroku?" asked Kagome.

"I met him at the park playing football. We played together on the same team and then became pretty close buds."

"That's cool." Kagome took a sip of her soda and put it back down on the table.

There was a long silence, but that was soon broken by Kagome. "It was nice that I got to meet you." She said in her most pleasant voice.

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled a little, "You too. Hey, want to come over to my house after school to hang out?"

Kagome noticed he was blushing a little. "Sure, but can Sango come?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah…I was going to ask her and Miroku."

"Alright, well… time for our last class of the day."

Inuyasha walked with Kagome to their last class, Literature.

XXXXXXXX

Inuyasha walked next to Kagome, and Miroku walked next to Sango. They were heading to Inuyasha's house to watch a movie and do homework.

Once they were there, Inuyasha unlocked the door and let them all in.

"Sess?" Inuyasha called, "Are you home?"

Inuyasha shrugged, _I guess he's not home. _

Kagome took a seat on the couch and pulled out her math book and began working on her division problems, while Inuyasha chose to do his fraction problems first. Miroku and Sango were in the kitchen getting some food._ I guess they both love food, thought Kagome._

"Inuyasha, I need help on problem 3." Kagome looked at Inuyasha, waiting for his response.

He peered over at Kagome's book and thought for a moment, "Easy, 43."

"Thank you." Kagome said in her sweet voice.

"Uh-huh…"

After everyone finished their homework, Inuyasha put in the movie Without a Paddle. Sango sat on the floor, leaning up against the couch. Miroku sat on the loveseat, and Kagome and Inuyasha shared the couch.

Many times during the movie everyone bursted out with laughter. Sometimes, they laughed so hard their ribs hurt!

Once the movie was finally over, Inuyasha and Miroku walked the girl's home and then returned to Inuyasha's.

XXXXXXXX

"Have another good day at school, dear?" Asked Mrs. Higurashi at dinner time.

"Yup. I made a new friend to!" Kagome smiled.

"Oh really? Who is this friend?"

"His name's Inuyasha and he's youkai…um, half dog demon."

Her mother was silent for a moment, "Oh. Well that's interesting."

Kagome giggled and took a bite of her ramen, "Yup."

"What does he look like?" asked a wide-eyed Sota.

"Well, he was white hair, claws, fangs, dog ears…" Kagome thought for a moment, "Oh, and amber colored eyes."

'Wow' was all Sota could say, along with Mrs. Higurashi and Gramps.

XXXXXXXX

Once again, it was bedtime and Kagome drifted off to sleep and dreamt about…Inuyasha?

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review! Next chapter coming as soon as I type it up! 


	3. Hooray for Friday!

**I do not own any of these characters; however, the story is _mine. _**

Without You

Chapter 3; Hooray for Friday!

Friday was always Kagome's favorite day. It was the last day of school, and then she had the weekend to do whatever she wanted.

Kagome put on light denim colored blue jeans and put on a dark blue t-shirt. She grabber her sneakers from her closet and slipped them on. She brushed her hair and decided to put on some mascara, she didn't feel like wearing a lot of makeup.

On her way out the door, she grabbed a piece of toast, and walked to school alongside Sango who seemed unusually happy.

"Um, Sango" Kagome began, "why are you so…happy looking?"

"I had my first kiss." Sango blushed.

"W-WHAT?" Kagome's jaw dropped, "With whom?"

"Umm… M-Miroku." She squeaked.

Kagome froze for a moment, "Miroku?"

"Yes!"

"You actually let him kiss you?"

"Yeah, and it was good."

"What did you do with my best friend?" giggled Kagome.

"Oh shut up Kagome! C'mon, you had a dream about kissing Inuyasha on Wednesday! Remember?"

Kagome blushed like mad, "Yes! I remember, it was just a dream though. I don't have any feelings for Inuyasha!"

That was a lie. Kagome _did_ have feelings for Inuyasha, ever since she laid eyes on him. However, she wasn't going to ruin her and Inuyasha's perfectly good friendship to start dating. Besides, she didn't even know if Inuyasha liked her. Kagome seriously doubted it.

XXXXXXXX

"Hello, lovely…" Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango and kissed her gently on her forehead.

Inuyasha gagged and Kagome rolled her eyes, they both didn't like seeing them kiss. _Kagome, _she thought to herself, _are you jealous that Sango had her first kiss?_ Kagome sat there for a moment in an intense thinking session.

Miroku then kissed Sango on the lips and Inuyasha gagged even more. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who was again, rolling her eyes.

"Kagome, want to go somewhere else?" He asked.

Kagome nodded, and they decided to go ahead and head to lunch. _I still can't believe Sango likes Miroku, _thought Kagome; _she's always hated him for touching her butt! Oh well… maybe she has the hots for pervs. _Kagome chuckled at her own comment and Inuyasha looked at her questioningly.

"Nothing, just thinking about something." Kagome said while chuckling.

Inuyasha shrugged and took a bite out of his sandwich. Kagome took a sip of her drink and sat it back down. She rubbed her arms to make the goose bumps go away, she was cold and forgot her jacket at home. Inuyasha saw that she was shivering and put his jacket around her and smiled. Kagome smiled back and then blushed.

XXXXXXXX

Back at Kagome's house after school, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all sat in the living room thinking about they're first weekend plans together as friends.

"The mall?" asked Sango and Kagome in unison.

"No! That's to girly." Snorted Inuyasha.

"Fine…how about we go to the amusement park?"

All 4 nodded and started to arrange plans.

"Ok," Inuyasha began. "Since I'm the one with the car, I'll pick you all up tomorrow at what time?"

Everyone thought for a moment then Kagome piped up, "How about 9:30am? Not that many people will be there."

Miroku and Sango nodded.

"Alright, 9:30 it is then. Now, who do I pick up first?"

"How about Kagome? She lives closest to you." Said Miroku.

Inuyasha and Kagome nodded. Plans were all set, and then everyone left Kagome's house to go home and get ready for the next day. Everyone was sure to have a lot of fun!

XXXXXXXX

After dinner, Kagome took a quick shower and hopped into bed. She couldn't wait until she went to the amusement park with the gang. She just hopped that Sango and Miroku weren't going to be kissing the whole time…

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Amusement Park!

**I do not own any of these characters; however, the story is _mine. _**

Without You

Chapter 4; Amusement Park!

Inuyasha picked Kagome up at 10:00am sharp. He arrived wearing a black muscle shirt, and baggy blue jeans. He usually wore a hat, but since they were going to the amusement park it would just fly off during one of the rides.

Kagome was wearing dark blue, butt hugging jeans with a white, nicely fit t-shirt on. She also wore her favorite sneakers, which were black and white.

"You look nice." Inuyasha said, blushing a little.

Kagome blushed as well, "Thank you…and you too."

"Thank you…"

It was silent all the way to Sango's house. Sango and Miroku walked outside and waved at Inuyasha and Kagome and got inside the car.

"So…y'all ready for some fun" asked Miroku, who was wearing loose blue jeans, and a dark blue t-shirt.

"Yup" Kagome and Sango said in unison.

Inuyasha nodded but kept his eye on the wheel, he didn't want to crash with all his friends in the car. Besides, his brother would skin him alive if he even scratched the car, even though it was _his._ Why would his brother care?

It was about a 45 minute drive to the closest amusement park, but it was definitely worth it. _Everyone's going to have a lot of fun, _thought Inuyasha, _especially Kagome. _

Once they were there, he got out, walked over to the passenger's side, and opened the door for Kagome and helped her out of the car.

"Why…Inuyasha! Thank you!"

"Feh." He paused for a moment, "No problem."

Miroku and Sango went off together, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome behind. They decided to stick together.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and smiled her innocent little smile, "Want to ride a roller coaster?"

Inuyasha was a little hesitant, because he wasn't the biggest fan of heights, but he nodded. Kagome took his hand and ran over to the roller coaster.

Right before the ride began; Inuyasha gulped and looked around nervously. He hoped no one could see how nervous he was.

The roller coaster was a lot faster than Kagome expected. She grabbed onto Inuyasha's masculine arm and squeezed tightly. She was afraid to let go. When the ride dipped down, she screamed and buried her face in Inuyasha's chest. _It's so warm, _she thought to herself.

Inuyasha looked down at her, a little confused. _Why is she leaning into my chest, _he wondered, _Is she scared? _

Kagome looked up and Inuyasha and smiled a little and lifted her head up, "Oh, sorry Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled, "Not a problem."

Once again, the roller coaster dipped down and she squeezed Inuyasha's arm. Once she realized what she was doing, she blushed and immediately let go.

_She is so gorgeous today, _Inuyasha thought, _wait, do I like her…like that? _He then looked down at Kagome and into her chocolate brown eyes and couldn't help but smile.

XXXXXXXX  
(To Sango and Miroku)

"Miroku…" Sango asked quietly as the walked alongside each other eating their cotton candy.

"Yes, Sango?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Sango, isn't it obvious…" Miroku paused for a moment, "I l-love you."

Sango blushed and turned to face him. All of a sudden, she grabbed his face and kissed him.

Miroku's mind swirled, and then he grabbed Sango's butt…

"MIROKUUUUUU!" She slapped him so hard, he spun around. When he saw how cute she looked when she was angry, he smiled and chuckled.

XXXXXXXX  
(Back to Inuyasha and Kagome)

"Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome, looking into Inuyasha's amber eyes, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Inuyasha was silent for a moment, "The expression on your face was priceless!" He lied.  
_Damn you Inuyasha, _he thought to himself, _she's not going to believe that! She'll think you like her or something!_

"Oh, yeah… I wasn't expecting this roller coaster to be so fast and full of surprises."

_Whew, _Inuyasha thought to himself once again, _she believed me!"_

"Yeah, I would have never agreed to come on this ride if I knew that. I'm not to fond of heights…"

Kagome blushed a little, "Me too!"

After getting off the roller coaster, they walked side by side around the amusement park trying to find another ride they'd like to go on. They decided to ride the Ferris wheel; it was high, but slow.

Once they were at the top, they spotted Sango and Miroku down below. Inuyasha and Kagome both waved, hoping they would see them. Sure enough, they did and waved back.

When the ride was over, Inuyasha and Kagome joined the other two, who were still eating their cotton candies.

"Well, I think that was enough for one day." Said Inuyasha.

"Yes, but I want to get a cotton candy first." Kagome replied while digging through her jean pockets to find some change, "Aw crap! I lost my money!"

"I'll buy you some." Inuyasha walked over to the concession stand and bought him and Kagome a cotton candy and then they headed off to his car.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

"No problem, Kags."

XXXXXXXX

"That was a lot of fun!" exclaimed Sango as they were back at Inuyasha's house. She lay on the couch with Miroku, who was worn out from all the fun he'd had.

"Yes! I want to go again sometime." Kagome said while turning to Inuyasha, "Are you going to finish that cotton candy?"

"No." Inuyasha handed the half eaten cotton candy to Kagome.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled and began to eat.

They all sat at Inuyasha's watching cartoons. About 8:00pm, Miroku and Sango decided to go ahead and head home. Kagome decided to stay behind and watch more cartoons with Inuyasha. She ended up falling asleep on the couch next to Inuyasha around midnight.

Inuyasha glanced down at the sleeping Kagome. _I guess I'll go to sleep too, _he thought to himself. He then leaned over and fell asleep next to Kagome…

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed it so far! Later on there is going to be LEMON! Keep reading and reviewing!  
Much Love,  
Mariah 


End file.
